<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Surprises by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769464">Perfect Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell'>ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Surprise Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus hadn't brought up that it was his birthday this year, not wanting to make a big deal of it. It turns out that Alec, as always, is full of surprises. This time quite literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>500 word prompt: Quiet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus enters the Loft to find it empty, an observation he greets with a mixture of warring relief and disappointment. After the day he had, it’s almost a comfort, the darkness broken only by the light pollution filtering in through the windows, the only sound from the distant honking of cars. Alec said he had a late patrol so Magnus hadn’t expected him here, but even still he had hoped…</p><p>A noise catches his attention. Magnus stills.</p><p>“Shhh.”</p><p>The sound seems to come from the kitchen, but he hasn’t turned on a light yet and the noise is faint enough he can’t be certain...</p><p>“Quiet, he’ll hear us.”</p><p>That time he <em>is</em> certain. A quick glance shows shadows he’s unfamiliar with but can’t quite make out in the nearly nonexistent lighting. Hesitating, Magnus reaches out very subtly to his wards, but none seem to be broken or compromised, which is more concerning than comforting.</p><p>Magnus readies his magic in the same motion he snaps and turns on every light in the loft at once.</p><p>“SURPRISE!”</p><p>Not just one, but a chorus of voices echo around him, from the kitchen and the living room and the hallway leading down to the bedrooms. Alec stands front and center in the kitchen with a cake Magnus recognizes (after blinking rapidly to adjust to the sudden light) as one from his favorite bakery. Behind him are Jace and Isabelle, and around the Loft he spots Simon, Clary, Catarina, Madzie, Lucian, Maryse… even Underhill and Lorenzo stand in the farthest corner.</p><p>...and then there’s Magnus, standing in the middle of it all with a ball of magic still poised in his outstretched hand.</p><p>“I tried to tell you that surprising a warlock wasn’t the best idea,” Lorenzo half-laughs, just loud enough for Magnus to hear as he allows the magic to dissipate.</p><p>“I-” Magnus started, but his eyes no longer drift around the room - they land solidly on Alec. Alec, who gives him a very nervous half-smile at Lorenzo’s words, and Magnus can practically see him regretting following through with the party that was so obviously his idea.</p><p>The streamers, the balloons… it’s almost stereotypically cliche for a surprise birthday party, like what someone who’s only seen one on tv would expect a surprise party to look. Alec told Magnus once that big groups and parties weren’t really his thing. He couldn’t even remember telling Alec when his birthday was. But here he was, doing all this for Magnus-</p><p>“I love it,” Magnus says, beaming.</p><p>“Really?” Alec lets out a breath of relief. “Shadowhunters are big on galas and ceremonies, but not so many <em>parties</em>, so I was afraid it might be a little-”</p><p>“It’s perfect.” Magnus walks over, carefully taking the cake out of Alec’s hands and setting it on the counter to give his boyfriend a proper kiss. <em>You’re perfect</em>, he wants to add, but decides to save that for when they’re alone. “I love it. I love <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Find me on  <a href="http://bytheangell.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and also on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell">Twitter</a>! &lt;3 )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>